ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-10
Ghostbusters 2-10 is the tenth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot Happy Horror Days continues with the Day of The Dead! Melanie Ortiz returns to NYC just in time to help the Ghostbusters track down a ghost that is going to extremes to drive its family away from New York! Comics Continuum 8/15/13 Cast Happy Horror Days! Part Two "Day of the Dead" Jasmine Jasmine's Mother Rodefhiri Harlan Bojay Robert Learned Coombs Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Little Steve's Cousin Eduardo Rivera Santa Muerte Kylie Griffin Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Constable Ghost Officer Monaco Tee Time Terror Agent Edward Norris Walter Peck Golfer Ghost Equipment Happy Horror Days! Part Two "Day of the Dead" Ghost Sniffer Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1a Proton Pistol Miniature Slime Blower P.K.E. Meter Tee Time Terror Trap Items Amigo Clown Environmental Psychomagnotheric Slime Red Lightning Locations East Village St. Mark's Church in-the-Bowery Bushwick 83rd Police Precinct Development On August 15, 2013, solicitations for Issue #10 revealed Dan Schoening will also do an Artist's Edition cover and it will a homage to a classic scene from the end of the first movie featuring Gozer. Comics Continuum 8/15/13 Dan Schoening later posted the cover as well, noting he enjoyed drawing it in the style of an original full page with age and wear. Dan Schoening deviantArt 8/21/13 On September 15, 2013, Erik Burnham tweeted he needs to finish writing Issue #10 and overwrote a scene again. erikburnham Tweet 9/15/13 On September 15, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed he wrote a two page Walter Peck back up that includes golf and politics. erikburnham Tweet #2 9/15/13 On September 21, 2013, Dan Schoening posted thumbnail sketches for Issue #10 featuring Winston, Peter, and Kylie. Dan Schoening instagram 9/21/13 On September 26, 2013, Erik Burnham noted page three of Issue #10 features "possibly the creepiest thing (Dan Schoening) has *ever* drawn." erikburnham Tweet 9/26/13 On September 27, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Ray holding the Ghost Sniffer. Dan Schoening Tweet 9/27/13 On October 1, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of two skeletal entities. Dan Schoening instagram 10/1/13 On October 14, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a work in progress of Peter. Dan Schoening instagram 10/14/13 On October 15, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed Blair D. Shedd will do art for the back up story. The story has something to do with golf. erikbrunham Tweet 10/15/13 On October 17, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed there will be a subscription cover that will be a sketch cover (making it three total covers). erikburnham Tweet 10/17/13 erikburnham Tweet #2 10/17/13 Burnham also commented a clown being worked on was "the creepiest thing we've ever put into Ghostbusters." erikburnham Tweet 10/17/13 erikburnham 11/24/13 Tweet On November 1, 2013, a teaser of Blair Shedd's art on the back up was revealed - Walter Peck and a FBI section chief named Norris. Ghostbusters IDW Tumblr "Here are a couple of pieces from the backup to issue #10" 11/1/13 On November 2, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a teaser with Peter, Ray, and Melanie investigating. Dan Schoening instagram 11/2/13 On November 5, 2013, in an interview conducted October 22, it was revealed Dan Schoening just finished with Issue #10. CTS Radio Tweet 10/23/13 Cross The Streams Episode 36, 8:22-8:24 On November 25, 2013, Erik Burnham credited Luis Delgado and Mariel Romero for their help, suggestions, and corrections to his Day of the Dead story. erikburnham Tweet 11/25/13 On November 26, 2013, a cover, credits, and 6 page preview was posted. Preview Issue #10 via Comic Book Resources On November 27, 2013, in an interview conducted earlier, Erik Burnham teased the back up in Issue #10 becomes important in Issue #12. The Following the Nerd Podcast Ep 80, 44 minute mark On January 18, 2014, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 1, 4, and 15. Delgado notes on page 15, in the last panel, the funny character in the poster in the door is an Alushe, a famous mini luchador in Mexico's history and his nickname as a child. Luis Delgado deviantArt GB-10-page-1 1/18/14 Luis Delgado deviantArt GB-10-page-4 1/18/14 Luis Delgado deviantArt GB-10-page-15 1/18/14 On February 13, 2014, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Santa Muerte. Dan Schoening instagram 2/13/14 In September 2014, Dan Schoening posted an alternate cover thumbnail for his Artist Edition Cover. Dan Schoening instagram 9/2014 Trivia *The Diamond order code is SEP130445. *Regular Cover **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg appears on a cross. *Cover RI **The cover is a nod to a famous scene from the first movie depicting Gozer's "Then Die!" response. *Page 1 **Carl Rivera from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Rage" appears in panel 2 on the right. **Paco, in human form, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" is in the background. **The building in the background of panel 2 is St. Mark's Church in-the-Bowery at 131 East 10th Street in the East Village *Page 2 **The Amigo Clown is inspired by the clown doll in the movie "Poltergeist" *Page 4 **Jim Venkman, in his jungle gear, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Treasure of Sierra Tamale" is in the center of the big shot. **In the upper left corner, sitting on the edge of the sidewalk is Harlan Bojay, one of the bums from the first movie **In the lower right corner, walking, is Robert Learned Coombs. **In panel 1, Luis Delgado is the man near the bottom in a black hoodie and blue jeans talking to a woman. **The outfits worn by Egon and Ray are what they also wore when they checked out Oscar in Ghostbusters II, Chapter 5: Investigating Oscar *Page 5 **Little Steve's cousin is visually based on Guy Caballero, a character portrayed by Joe Flaherty on SCTV. 10/2/15 Erik Burnham Fan Page Facebook reply *Page 7 **Eduardo Rivera is to the right of Ray. **Below Eduardo is a man with a hoodie jacket on. On the chest is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg. **In panel 4, below Eduardo, Luis Delgado is the man with a hoodie jacket on. *Page 8 **The encounter takes place on the intersection of Bleecker Street and Central Avenue in Brooklyn. This is near St. Barbara's Roman Catholic Church. **The hourglass dangling from Santa Muerte's sash is representative of her relationship with time and symbolizes patience. *Page 9 **Peter, Kylie and Winston are at the 83rd Police Precinct at 480 Knickerbocker Avenue in Brooklyn. **Peter jokes about Miranda rights, which were official in 1966 - definitely after that ghost. **Peter mentions "76 Trombones," a famous song from the play "The Music Man" and commonly played by marching bands and military. **On the pole by Winston is a No Bozo sticker from Ghostbusters II. *Page 10 **Mel inquires about the Proton Grenades. **Santa Muerte attacks the Mirthmobile from the movie series Wayne's World. *Page 11 **Santa Muerte's second project wears a white robe, traditionally symbolizing gratitude, purity, and cleansing of negative influences. *Page 12 **Egon likens the ghost to Santa Muerte, a female folk saint venerated as the personification of death but Melanie denies it's the actual Santa Muerte. *Page 13 **Santa Muerte's third projection wears a red robe, traditionally symbolizing love, passion and emotional stability. *Page 15 **Obscured by a word balloon is another 15 easter egg on the front door, making it a trifecta of 15 - page 15, 15 minutes later, house 15. *Page 16 **In Jasmine's bedroom is a doll of Dopey Dog from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?" *Page 17 **Also in Jasmine's bedroom next to Dopey Dog is a Plush Dog from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, in the Juvenile Curriculum section of the Checking Out the Library level. *Page 19 **The officer is based on Ralph Monaco who played a police sergeant in Ghostbusters II. The surname on his badge is even Monaco. *Page 21 **The ghost is inspired by Bill Murray's character Carl Spackler in the movie "Caddyshack" complete with a bucket hat, golf cubs, and gopher skull necklace. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVolume2Issue10SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersVol2Issue10CoverBPreview.jpg|Cover RI - Artist's Edition Preview GhostbustersVol2Issue10CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI - Artist's Edition GhostbustersVolume2Issue10Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents